


Sweetly Nightmarish

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Heirs of Despair (DND) [3]
Category: Heirs Of Despair
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Deals, Demons, Dystopia, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild foreplay, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Soft Zulabar, Somnophilia, Tieflings, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Sex, Warlocks, Yandere, Zulabar is A Dick, mild jealousy, or at least as soft as zulabar is ever getting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Zulabar always prefers to meet with D in private, especially if D herself is not mentally present.
Relationships: D | Dahlia (Heirs of Despair)/Darkeethus Voshk (One-Sided), D | Dahlia (Heirs of Despair)/Zulabar (Heirs of Despair)
Series: Heirs of Despair (DND) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753102
Kudos: 13





	Sweetly Nightmarish

Zulabar would never admit it to her, but she was quite _beautiful_.

Purple had been a favorite color of his, and her skin was a delectably gentle shade of it. Her vivid once sunset-colored eyes were now an icy blue, and that was _his_ doing. From her clothes, to her necklace, to the life she currently had, all of that had been _his_ doing. It was _his_ power that let her live as long and as well as she had.

Telling her any kind of compliment would undermine the control he had, but there wasn't any harm in thinking it.

Fiesty little Dahlia's memories were open to him, it didn't work the other way around.

So, if he wanted to think about how pretty she was, he could. If he wanted to think about how lovely her screams of agony would be, he absolutely can. And, if he wanted to think about all the ways he could fuck her little brains out, he definitely _will_. But truth be told, he really didn't want to think anything positive about her.

She's weak compared to most people, and in that regard, she and him are the same, but unlike him, she had potential.

_He hated that._

How could this _puny_ mortal be more powerful than him eventually?

No, he couldn't let it happen.

She couldn't be more powerful than him. 

...At least, not without a few minor adjustments. 

There'd be no harm if she was able to get power and still stayed under his leash. Then, it would be his power to use, and cute, little, Dahlia would stay his forever.

It was a nice thought, and it seemed a little likely, but... well, Zulabar wasn't an idiot.

Those friends of hers were truly something. What with them not being racist towards tieflings and treating D like an actual person with rights and feelings, D opened up to them quicker than he had seen anyone else besides that Eliya broad. Even if she wouldn't physically rebel or even make an effort right now to get rid of him, he knew what treasonous and venomous thoughts and feelings she held towards him.

But why he was so calm about it was because in some way, she needed him.

Not just because he gave her the magic she uses, no.

She _needed_ to be able to feel, even if it was disgust and burning hatred.

Now that she had the group however, she'd probably grow out of it soon.

Besides feeling angry and frustrated at that nagging little fact, he also felt a strange sort of sentimentality about it all.

Of course, he had other contracts and other places to be, especially with the uprising that was being planned, but...

But for some reason, this stupid, ugly, _**useless**_ , ~~pretty~~ , ~~sexy~~ , ~~powerful~~ , _tiefling_ , was causing him to feel... _grief_.

It was a strange sensation, a mix of attachment, resentment and a perverted sentimentality for the girl. He wanted to bite her, make her _bleed_ , make her _scream_ , make her all his, and yet, some part of him just wanted to smell her hair, to hold her close, to just _be_ around her. 

That was why he was here right now. 

She was sleeping soundly in her bedroll, still wearing her dress and coat. The goblin, Plabbs, was off in the corner of the tent, sleeping soundly in her discarded backpack. She curled up into her mat, her chest rising up and down so very gently.

The world around her was gray, as it usually was when he decided to show up in some semi-physical form, not that he minded. It's just that maintaining his form and stopping time was a little bit taxing, and even though he had used a spell to keep her asleep, there was still a slight nagging anxiety that she'd wake up.

Normally, he wouldn't care.

_Normally._

But this time was slightly different.

Zulabar slinked over to D, lumbering over her. She was tinier than she let on, that was something only he knew, and it was pleasing to him. It was incredibly cute how small she was compared to him, and it drove him wild.

Gently, he knelt down over her, pulling her covers off to the side, and gazed at her sleeping figure. Her face was so clear and peaceful, now that it wasn't wrinkled up in disgust or hatred, and was almost doll-like. He let out a soft sigh of contentment, pressing his body onto hers and nuzzling her hair. It was a lot cleaner lately, and her natural scent was quite tantalizing without all that dirt and grime.

He wrapped his arms around her, his tail swishing absentmindedly as arousal heated in the pit of his stomach.

_God, she was hot._

He roughly reached under and rolled up her dress, her bare skin and underwear, now all his to touch.

It felt so much better, now that there was the thrill of D not being conscious, the fact that right now, she was entirely all _his_. No _party members_ , no _goblin_ , no _enemies_ , no _nothing_ , she was finally all his, and nothing more.

He kissed her collarbone, sucking lightly as he didn't want to leave a mark. It was really tempting, but honestly, once he was out of his lust-filled haze, he was going to internally regret most of his actions already. He didn't want D asking any questions, internally or verbally. His hands were groping her body, caressing her flat stomach, grabbing her soft breasts, he couldn't contain himself. It felt so fucking nice, so fucking _good_ , to touch her without having to fight her or dominate her.

Zulabar pulled away from his kiss, sighing contentedly.

His hips ground up against her body as he pressed kisses up her neck, humming softly as he did. Eventually, he pulled away from her, just slightly, and cupped her face. She showed no expression and seemed to be sleeping deeply, her breaths light and barely audible.

"Hmm, so calm now. So very quiet." Zulabar purred, gently running his thumb over her lips. "You're so much cuter when you don't fight me, _Darlin'_."

The red demon pulled aside her panties, fully exposing her to him. A large blush blooming across his cheeks. Not from any kind of embarrassment, but from a ravenous desire that burned through him constantly. 

He unzipped his pants, exposing his long, hard cock to the brisk air of the tent. 

He let out a soft moan as he pulled D closer, one hand on his cock to guide it into her. 

She felt so good, so wet, so _tight_.

_Ah._

He checked really quick and she was having a wet dream. Apparently her mind strummed up a little fantasy with that lizard, _Dorkus_. That would explain why she was so... _receptive_.

_He'd have to mock her for that later._

For now, however, he reveled in the bliss of claiming his little Dahlia, and keeping her all to himself.

Keeping his breathing as even as possible, he slowly rocked into her, wrapping his arms around her back, embracing her tightly.

D's soft little moans made his cock twitch inside of her.

"I wonder how you'd feel, knowing _I_ was doing this to you, instead of that _lizard_." He hissed softly, running his hands up and down her back. " _Hahhh_ , I bet you'd _haaaate_ it. You'd hate it, wouldn't ya', Dolls? Well, someday I'll screw ya' so hard, I'll make you forget he ever _existed_."

As expected, there was no reply, but he didn't waver on fucking her.

He spared no time in making sure his hands touched every inch of her body, not wanting a single flake of skin to remain untouched. Her pussy was slick and dripping, feeling like the softest velvet around his cock. His panting was soft and almost inaudible, but he picked up the pace, eliciting sleepy moans from her mouth.

" _Fuck_ , Dolls." He hissed, small amounts of drool dripping from his mouth. "You feel so, _so_ , **_good_**."

Honestly, _fuck_ going slow, he wanted her so _badly_.

"You're _mine_ , Dahlia. All of you, _you're_ **_mine_**." Zulabar hissed, his eyes wide with excited affection, his voice sickeningly sweet and laced with a horrid kind of obsession. "You're always gonna be mine, Dolls. Mine _forever_ and _always_."

He slammed his hips into hers, each thrust making a wet slapping sound, and it drove him crazy. His skin burned and itched with desire, needing more and _more_ _and_ **_more_** -

 _Fuck_ , he was close, and she was close too. He could feel her pussy tighten around his cock, and it was the best he had felt in a long time. God, he had needed this, needed _her_. No fighting, no arguing, no _nothing_ , just pure carnal pleasure.

"Dahlia, Dahlia, _Dahlia_ ~" He moaned, repeating her name like a mantra. His eyes were glazed over even as he faced her. "Dahlia, oh fuck, _Da-_ "

At that moment, D came with a soft cry, her insides gripping Zulabar like a vice, and he couldn't handle it anymore.

Zulabar saw white as he came inside of D, letting out a strangled cry as he gripped her tight enough to scratch her smooth skin. His hips were trembling from the momentum, excess cum dripping from D's pussy. Her skin felt so much hotter due to Zulabar's presence. 

" _Dahhhliaaaa_..." He purred, continuing to embrace her.

No one else made him feel so comfortable and content. No one else could also make him feel this aggravated and annoyed. No one else was as fun to tease and to test.

It was slightly frightening, this attachment.

It wasn't something he had _ever_ experienced before.

For right now, however, instead of pretending to be civilized or marching along to the plans of whoever, he'd rather revel in his dark, confusing, warm, primal urges. Maybe D shouldn't mean this much to him, maybe he should try harder to hate her, but... Goddess, he would adore it if she submit to him, completely _and_ fully.

He'd clean her up later, he'd insult her later, he'd mock her later.

But for right now, she was _his_. 

_Completely, fully, utterly **his**._

_And that was all that mattered._


End file.
